Daisuke's first transformation
by DarkMousysGirl
Summary: This is a mix of the manga, the dvd, and y own ideas. It is the first chapter, just to let you know. Hope you likey.


D.N.Angel

Intro:

This is the story of Daisuke Niwa. This is a combanation of the dvd, the manga and my own version. If you haven't seen either on, scram, go get yer own.

Riku Risa

Chapter one: Warning about Daisuke (and his DNAngel)

"Um... Risa..." said Daisuke. He was alwas very shy. "Here just read it." He hand'd her the love not. It had taken all of his strangth to write it in the first place and now, he was about to be heart broken. "I'm sorry Daisuke" she said "I know it must have taken you everything to give this to me, but I can not except." and just like that his world was shattered or so he thought. "Oh I see, well, thatnks anyway for telling me." He said, and walked away to his desk. He sat the the entire day, in a total daze. "Risa how could you," said her friend "turning down Daisuke? And he is so cute" "Well," Risa replyed "He is just not my type, If a guy wants to go out with me he has to be tottallt hot" she said trumphentlly. "Oh Risa" said another firend "your so vain." _Of course, _Risa thought _I can never give in to that witch. _Looking over at her twin sister Riku. _That thief is always taking my trophies and now she has a lead two millimeters in the chest. If I want to bet her, I have to have the perfect boyfriend. _" Yo Daisuke, snap out of it dude." Yelled Takeshi in his ear. "Leave him be someone said "He has been like that ever sence Risa turned him down" "Come on dude snap out of it your freaking me out" said some one else "Ok that's it." Takeshi took Daisuke by the neck "TAKESHI LET ME GO I CAN'T BREATH!" screamed Daisuke, but Takeshi was holding him so hard nothing happened. "I can't wait till tonight. Tonight's the big night. Tonight at eleven there is gonna be something big at the museum." Bellowed Takeshi. Later on in the day, it was Daisuke's turn to clean the art room. Daisuke swiped the card, it buzzed at him. "I brought the wrong card," Daisuke snifled. "Risa truned me down, I got a 78 on the math test, and I brought the wrong card, my life stinks. Just then a hand shoot toward him with a hankercheif. It was Satoshi Hawkitri, one of Daisukes classmates. He was a cold, mysterious boy who never had any friends. He had light blue hair, blue eyes, Wore glasses, and was fairly tall. "Thanks Satoshi," niffled Daisuke. He was starting to feel a little better. "Um… Satoshi, why are you here, I have to clean tne art room today." He said, he knew it was rude but he had to know. "Oh I see," Satoshi said casually, writeing in his book. He did that often. "I'm sorry, I brought the wrong card. Here let me open the door for you." He said with confidence. "the door?" Satoshi asked. Satoshi was not only, mysterious, but very bright. He graduated from high school at 7 and college at 13. He came to Azimo middle school on a secret family mission, no one knows what it is. He also knew that only the teachers know what the password was to the art room. I no time at all, Daisuke had figured out the password to the art room and opened the door. His accomplishment made him fell a little better. As he began to sweep the floor, Satoshi picked up a broom and began sweeping too. "Hey, Daisuke who were you able to open the art room door?" "Well, Umm…" He was in trouble, he knew that he was not suppose to do things like that in public. You see every day, when Daisuke went home. His mom set up a obsticale course, which he had to go through to get to his room. He had been going through them for years, longer then he could remember. He was training. Training for something he didn't know. It buged him, but he never had the courage to ask his mom what it was. "Well, It… Its just like the one we have at home." He answered. "Oh,…" Said Satoshi, "It's a very knew model, Your family has a Debugger 3000?" "Yeah ours is a Debugger." Daisuke lied. After school he went home. He opened to door and steped inside. Fwoooooosh! He fell into a deep hole. But luckily he caught the end of th floor and somersaulted back up. "Whoa! That was close." He said. He fixed his belt and jumped, he made a perfect jump. But then came the fun part, the lasers, "Hmmm… lets see, fists one's a dummy, and second and third are dummys" He whispered to himself. At the end of the course, he took his shoes of and was about to unlock the door when he thought of something. His house was not normal and he had no idea if it was curcited or not. Just incase he took out a cloth and held the key with it. He was right, it was electrically curcited. _She actually electrified it? _He thought to himself. "WELCOME HOME" shouted his mom. "YOU DID EVERYTHING PERFECT TODAY I'M SO HAPPY." She screamed. "So Daisuke, today is your 14th birthday, there is no more we can teach you and… Daisuke get down her, I'm not finished." Yelled his grandpa. Daisuke was already up the stairs. "Sorry, Grandpa but I'm not in the mode right now." He still felt crummy about Risa. Once he got in his room, he heard Wiz, his pet rabbit talking to him "Kyoooooo" Wiz said, that was all he could say. "Hey Wiz, sorry I couldn't take you to school today. I had something to do but I'm done now." He said sadly, picking up his picture of Risa. "I sure don't need this any more." He said riping the picture. _Daisuke, _He heared in his head, think of how much he loved her. Suddenly he felt a great pain all over his body, like he was on fire. _What's happening to me._ He thought he kept seeing pictures of Risa in his mind. _I'm sorry oh Daisuke._ He saw Risa walk away from him, rejecting him, and yet, he loved her. _Love. I love her._ He said in his mind. Who loves? Said a voice in his head. _I love,_ he answered back love who, said the voice again. _This voice, its comeing from inside me, in my blood, in my D.N.A. _he thought. _Another me?_

"Bwahahahahahaha!" laughed The chief. "No way he would make it through the security. What an Idiot, telling us what he was going to steal. We have guards, passwords, the whole ten yards. He is history." He truned and found the commander. "Chief," he said "Your defensise aren't good enough.

Daisuke walked down stairs, still tired from his change. "Mom, whats happening to me" Daisuke had definently gone through a drastic change. Instead of his red hair, he had silky, purple hair. His eyes were now purple instead of his cute, red eyes. He had to have grown at least two feet taller. He was more muscular then his normal, wimpy looking self. He was still in his school uniform, which he was surprised about. He even felt different. He felt like he was someone else, and he was. "Awww, your so cute. Just like the last one." Emiko (his mom) said, putting on rather a silly display of, awe at her sons transformation. "Mom whats happening, I felt weird and then I started growing, I fell like I'm some one else" Daisuke explained. "Its part of your destiny," Emiko returned, wiping off the knife she had used to cut the fish for tonights dinner. "You remember the story's of the great 'Phantom Thief Dark?" She began, "Well, no its your turn to inherit that fame Daisuke, I mean Dark" Daisuke had to sit down, this was to much. "No way, I'm no 'Great Phantom Theif Dark', change me back." He demanded. "Daisuke, I've already left a note for the police." Emiko a little annoyed now, She new perfectly well that Daisuke would change into Dark. She went over to Daisuke, still siting on the coach with surprise. "Tonight at 11, your going to steal the 'Saint of Tears'." Emiko replyed. "No way, I can't do it." He cowardly said. He new he couldn't steal from a high security- Museum. "Daisuke," said Grandpa "This is what we've been training you all your life for. The key to changing back is the 'Sacred Madien.'" _Madien? _Daisuke thought, _Does he mean the 'Saint of Tears'?_ It still was overwellming, but he sort of got the point. "So I go and steal this statue and then I'll turn back into a kid?" He asked. "Yep," Emiko answered that's all there is to it, Wiz, go with him." She commanded. _Wiz! _Daisuke thought. Wiz was just a rabbit, who can a rabbit help him steal a statue? But Emiko saw that he didn't understand and continued. "Wiz has been helping Dark although out our family history. Only Dark can make him transform." She explained. "Just but your hand on his head, like this." Daisuke followed the instrouctions. He but his right hand on Wiz's head. The moment he did so, BOOOM! Wiz grew and transformed in a flash. He grew a hundered times his own height. His white, cute fur and turned into large, black feathers. _Aw man, _Daisuke thought as he flew through the sky on his was to the art museum. _I'm going to be late, and all because mom mad that big fuse about my outfit. _Daisuke no longer wore his school uniform. Instead he wore a cute, rather styleish suit that was as black as night. As you most likely have guessed, Wiz was there too, except he to was different. He was the wings Daisuke was flying with. Large black wings that took him so high. It was 10:59, Daisuke was going to be late, and he didn't want to disappoint his mom. He also didn't want to look like a 17 year old the rest of his life. He saw the museum up ahead and decided to fly a little lower so it would be easier on his part when he came in for a landing. Suddenly a spotlight shown on him. All the reporters eyes were on him, and yet, he didn't care. "What?" Screamed the reporters, "He vanished, right infront of our eyes, Dark has vanished." That's what they thought. Daisuke had accidentally flown right into a tree. _Ouch _he thought. "Kyuu." Said Wiz in the tone he used when he was embarrassed by some one. "Sorry," Daisuke whispered. _Now, _He thought _how am I going to get in there? I can't use the front door. Hey! _ He just noticed something. A few feet ahead was a locker room. Quietly he snock in and grabed a uniform, quickly unchanged and went back to the tree. "What is that the garudes yelped. Daisuke had gone through the air conditoning system and Dropped his black outfit as a way to sneak into a positon, so he blended in with the gaurdes. When all of the gaurdes had stepped back, they set off the alarms. The chief was furious. Daisuke thought and came up with a esplanation. "Hey! What are you doing?" Shouted the chief. "Inspector Saehara, Sir. I'm standing watch incase Dark comes sir." He said in a Military voice. The chief was impressed. "Good thinking, I'm going to go shut the alarms off."Said the chief running off. _What a minute _thought the chief, _who was that guy? _"Yes that was easy enough!" Said Daisuke when he was sure that the chief was out of ear shot. "Now to get the lock off of the 'Saint of Tears'". Daisuke didn't notice the figure coming out of the shadows until it spoke. "I told him the defeces were not good enough." Daisuke shot around to see his classmate and commander Satoshi Hiwatari! _WHAT? _Thought Daisuke. "Looks like you found your way to the statue." Satoshi said casually "You know I can't let you have it," he said. Suddenly Satoshi broke into a run. He ran right towards Daisuke and ramed into him, pinning him to the ground "But the truth is," he continued "I could care less about the statue. You see I've devoted my life, to finding and catching you." _No!_ Daisuke thought _This can't be happening. _Satoshi's grip was getting harder and hurting Daisuke with much pain._ Some one help me, I don't want to go to prison, I don't even want to be a thief, I just wanted the 'Saint of Tears' so I could change back. Help me. _Just then a blinding light can from Daisuke. It was enough that Satoshi let go and had to cover his eyes, But Daisuke didn't get away. He felt someone, or something else taking over his body. _Whats happening?_ He thought. _I feel so._ But the other person had taken control. Good work Daisuke. I'll take over now. _Who are you?_ Daisuke asked. I am the other you., said the voice it was the voice from before. I am in your D.N.A. I am Dark.Dark now had full control of his body. While the light was still blinding Satoshi, he got up and called Wiz "Wiz, become me." Commanded Dark It 5 seconds later, the light disappeared. Satoshi noticed that he was not ontop of Dark any more. He heard a faint giggle and looked forward. There he was Dark. His purple hair was shining in the darkness. Satoshi could barely see his eyes. "Now I have a question for you." Said Dark. Darks voice was manly, he had a low voice, but his voice still made every girl, well almost every girl go weak at the knees. Suddenly, Satoshi heared a voice right behind him. It sounded like darks. He turned his head around and saw Dark. But Dark was standing right in front of him a second a go. Were there two Darks? The answer is no. The other Dark as Wiz. Wiz can turn into anyone he wants and can also turn into the black wings Dark flies with. Satoshi could not tell them apart. So he made a run for the on he was faceing right now. All of a sudden, something grabs him from behind. It was not a human grabing him. It was like a giant, black piece of cloth, but its grip was unbareable. While Wiz was keeping Satoshi tide up, he ran for the 'Saint of Tears', and ran to the balcony. Quickly, Wiz let go of Satoshi and became Darks wings again.

Satoshi is not happy when Dark gets away.

When he was a half mile away from the musem, Dark stoped on a pole outside a house. "We made it everything is fine now Daisuke." Said Dark like everything was ok. "_no its not, who can you say that Dark?" _ Yelled Daisuke. Daisuke was not gone he was still in Dark, but at the back of his mind. But just because he is the back of Darks mind doesn't mean that Dark can't hear him. Daisuke was scraming at the top of his lungs because he didn't understand. "Calm down Daisuke, Didn't I just save your life." Said Dark. _Yeah, _answered Daisuke. _But I don't get it. I thought that when I had the 'Saint of Tears' I would change back into a kid? _Dark had to smirk at that. He knew that was a lie. He had known it for 400 years. "Well I'm not ready to give you your body yet." He replyed. Daisuke was stunned. He wouldn't change back, he wouldn't become his old self, he wouldn't become, Daisuke. _But… _That's was all he could say. "Hey Wiz! What do you think?" asked Dark, Petting Wizes head. "Kyuuuu" said Wiz. Just then, Dark saw someone in the house staring up at him. He moved to get a closer look. It was Riku, Risas twin sister. Dark tried to fly away, and got out of eyesite before he changed back into Daisuke. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Riku. "Creeep!" "Whats going on in here?" shouted Risa, storming into the room. "Ah! There was a peeping tom out side the window!" Riku was on the bed, yelling her head off. "Now way! Where?" Risa asked, it was one thing to peep at her, but it was another to peep at her sister. Both of the Harada twins were very protective of each other. _OW! _Thought Daisuke, he had fallen into the water when Dark change back into him. He hadd just realized he had changed back. _I'm…I'm me again. I'm me. _Daisuke was a little stiff from the fall. He felt a little good because he thought he had gotten ride of Dark. Wet, and tired, He walked home in the dark. When he finally got home, Emiko was estatic. "Daisuke! You did it! You got it! You got the 'Saint of Tears'! I'm so proud of you." She screamed, hugging him and kissing him. "Mom," Said Daisuke, he was tired and still didn't get any of this. "Don't ever make me be Dark again. It's to werid, to scary." Emiko no relized he still didn't get it. "I'm sorry Daisuke," She said, she knew she was going to hate this. "But as long as you like this girl, You'll keep changing into Dark." She explained holdling up a ripped picture of Risa. Daisuke regognized it was her and realized that his mom had gone into his room. "Mom! Where did you get that picture?" He asked, trying to snach the picture from his mom. "In your room, you should have hidden it better. Listen Daisuke." She said, making Daisuke site on the couch. "The only way to make Dark go away is to get this girl to love you in return, and make her come to fruitation." She said. Daisuke shuddered at the tought. Get Risa to love him, Marry her, and then do what he feared the most, bare her a child. He didn't know it, but he would be a major role in the ending of the transformations of him and Satoshi.

End of Chapter one

Chapter two: Warning about Daisuke

Daisuke was late to school again. He went to bed late, slept in, and was going crazy about what had happened last night. At school, every one was also crazy about Dark. The girls were talking on his looks, and the boys were talking about his escape. "They say that he went through a wall. The vent system was guarded with lasers, and so was everything else." Said a boy. "Oh, he is so dreamy, I absolutely love him." Said a girl, but she said it so loud the all the boys heard her. "What!" they all screamed. "He's a thief, a criminal! And yet you love him any way?" bickered Takeshi "What about us!" asked the guys, extremely annoyed at the girls. "Well, you guys are nasty, and ugly. We love Dark because he is hot." Argued Risa. "I don't think he is hot." Announced Riku. "I agree with the boys. Dark's a criminal, like a thief, robber, stealer they all mean the same the, Yes, some are cute, but they but they steal and apose the law. Why should you love some one if they go against the law?" She argued more. "Say, for example you do get married to Dark. He will most likely not be caught, so you'd live your life married to a thief. What'll happen if Dark does get caught and your married to him. You will have to give all this money to the police to pay for damages, the stolen art, and Darks bail bond." The room went silent. Riku just sighed. "They boys are right. Dark is a criminal. You can't love some one who has done crimes." She said triumphantly. There was a long silent, about 30 minutes. Then every one started talking, like her small speech never happened. Risa stampeded through the door, along with a crumpled sheet of newspaper. "Ok girls. Her is the picture of our beloved Dark. And a picture of the hot detective that's hunting him." She announced to were all the girls were standing. "What…" said a girl with pony-tails. "Is isn't that," all the girls eyes turned to Takeshi who was talking with Mashahiro. "Maybe he's not so hot after all". Suddenly, Satoshi senced something. Slowly he walked to the door.

_Aw man. _Thought Daisuke, as he ran through the school yard, hoping he would get there in time. _Lets review what is happening to me, just so I know what is going on when it happens to me again. Lets see. When ever I have feelings for Risa, I turn into Dark. When every he has feelings for Riku, he turns back into me. The only was it'll stop is if I get Risa to fall for me. Ha. _He laughed to himself. _That's easier said then done. _ He was about to open the class room door, when it opened by itself. On the other side of the door was Satoshi. Daisuke was a little emabrassed. RING went the bell. Daisuke saw his teacher walking up the hall way. Quickly he pushed pass Satoshi and sat at his set.

Daisuke went down to the laundry room. His mom had called him down, so he could try on the new out fit she mad for Dark. "Oh mom, I don't want to go." Daisuke complained. "Perfect fit." She said looking over Daisuke. Daisuke looked ridiculous, but she new Dark wouldn't. "Listen Daisuke, we don't want to either, …but… we have to… Dark is you, …and… Dark feeds off of stealing. Yeah so… If you want to stay alive then we have to let Dark steal stuff." Emiko lied. Daisuke new she was lieing. He could tell. But he just went along with it. "Ok Daisuke. Are you read?" She asked, holding the ripped picture of Risa. Daisuke sighed. "Ok, lets do it." He said nervesly. Emiko held out the picture of Risa. Daisuke closed his eyes, he could feel himself transforming, and Dark taking over. Finally, Dark was in complete control. "You called?" Dark said charmingly. He stretched a little, getting ready for his thievery. Like I said, almost every girl had a crush on Dark, which included Emiko. She was reviewing Dark over, claming she was making sure he was ok. Hey! She couldn't help it.When Dark was done. Emiko handed him a card. "Here is a map to the museum. Your going to steal the 'Crown of Alice.'" Dark examed the card. He remembered the museum from the time he was in Daisuki (Daisuke's grandpa).

Dark looks over the map to the museum.

"Ok. This'll be easy. Crown of Alice you said?" He knew it would be easy. He had gone to the museum many times. He knew its weaknesses. "Wiz! Come to me." He commanded. Wiz tramsformed and hooked himself onto Darks back. Every one held there breath as Dark Jumped off the balcony and into the sky.

It was easy doing for Dark to get the 'Crown of Alice'. When Dark was coming back, he asked Daisuke a strange question. "Daisuke, Why do you love Risa?" He asked. _I don't know. _ Daisuke answered. _Its just there is something about her. Sure I think she is cute, but hey, Its not like she is going to except me for being you. _Dark knew Daisuke. When Daisuke was himself, Dark was in the back of his mind. It was the same for Daisuke when he was Dark. Dark could hear, and see everything when Daisuke was himself. Dark of course had seen Risa. He had seen how badly she treated him. He heard her speak those evil words "I'm sorry.". Why did she hate Daisuke? Why did she turn him down? Those were questions even he didn't know. Dark landed back on the balcony. "Oh you poor ol' guy Daisuke, It must be sad." Daisuke had never thought about it before. Why did he love the girl that shoot him down?


End file.
